This proposal Phase I SBIR grant requests support for the design and development of Integrated Information System for Adult Day Centers (ADCs) linking clinical (Nursing, Therapy, Social Services) and fiscal information to improve program management, efficiency, and quality of care. Specifically, the aims of Phase I are: 1. Work with the California Department of Aging in their review and revision of all reporting requirements for ADCs. 2. Work with the California Adult Day Services Association (CAADS) and a group of three interested centers in reviewing and assessing information needs. 3. In collaboration with DoA, CAADS and participating ADHCs design a model Information System for Adult Day Centers (IS-ADC). 4. Using a user friendly, data base management system (DBMS) develop a prototype of the proposed IS-ADC. If the prototype IS-ADC is successful and meets State DoA and ADHC needs the State expects to adopt it as a standard for ADHC reporting. There are over 70 ADHCs in California and over 400 ADCs. A majority of those responding to a CAADS survey were interested in purchasing such a system. Effective information systems can reduce administrative costs, assist program management and planning, and enhance clinical practice. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed system has applicability to over 400 ADC's in California, and more than 3,000 nationally.